Un buen año
by jessyriddle
Summary: Drabbles sobre la tercera generación. Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.
1. año nuevo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

—¡Va a ser el mejor fin de año de la historia!— exclamó Annie.

Molly asintió entusiasmada, nunca había pasado el 31 de diciembre en Hogwarts, pero esa primera vez prometía ser genial.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor , se sentaron en la única mesa que había, puesta al centro del salón para que los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado, pudieran reunirse y pasar un poco de tiempo, juntos.

Después de la cena, todos los alumnos y profesores se dirigieron hacia los ventanales que daban al Lago Negro, listos para esperar los fuegos artificiales que explotarían en Hogsmeade.

—¡Mira!— gritó Molly indicando el lugar donde estaba iniciando el espectáculo.

—Eso es asombroso— murmuró Annie embelesada.

—Es que no has visto la fiesta que organiza tío George en la Madriguera— comentó Molly, rememorando la celebración del año anterior — Sabes Annie, el próximo año te invito a la casa de mi abuela para las fiestas.

Annie asintió y chocó su copa de zumo de calabaza con la de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Notas:

Annie Truman y Molly Weasley son las mejores amigas a pesar de estar en diferentes casas, Molly es Ravenclaw y Annie es Hufflepuff. Se quedaron en Hogwarts porque los padres de Annie salieron de viaje y ella no podía ir, por eso Molly se queda también, para hacerle compañía.


	2. Amor en los tiempos de quidditch

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

—Lo siento Roxy, pero tengo entrenamiento— se disculpó Mikhail.

Roxanne frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a alejarse, pero el chico la detuvo.

—Deberías ir a verme, te prometo que al terminar el entrenamiento, haremos algo especial— intentó convencerla el chico y después de pensarlo, ella aceptó.

* * *

Roxanne se levantó las solapas de su abrigo tratando de protegerse del aire frio de febrero. Estaba sentada en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch, viendo a su novio entrenar junto a James.

Mientras intentaba dejar de temblar, maldijo el día en el que había acompañado a su hermano a ver uno de los partidos de su primo. Ella nunca habría conocido a Mikhail, el chico nuevo con el que James había entablado _**amistad**_, y ahora no estaría muriéndose de frío, en un solitario estadio, el día de San Valentín.

Seguramente era el peor día del amor y la amistad del mundo.

* * *

La chica se despertó sobresaltada cuando una mano se posó en sus hombros.

—Ya estoy libre— murmuró el jugador de quidditch —. Pero si prefieres ir a casa y dormir…

—¡No!— chilló Roxanne —. ¡Me prometiste algo especial! No intentes zafarte.

Mikhail sonrió y le tendió una mano para ayudar a su novia a levantarse. La chica se estiró un poco, sintiéndose entumecida por haber estado en la misma posición durante horas.

—¿A dónde vamos?

El chico le guiñó el ojo, pero no contestó. Juntos bajaron las gradas hacia el centro del campo. Haciéndole un gesto a su novia para que lo esperase, se alejó corriendo hacia los probadores.

Roxanne comenzó a imaginar lo que sucedería a continuación. Seguramente su chico saldría de ahí con un enorme ramo de flores y una gran caja de chocolates para pedirle perdón por tan espantoso día. Se decepcionó al notar que solamente había ido por su bolsa.

—Cierra los ojos— la apremió él.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, y cuando Mikhail le susurró al oído que ya podía abrirlos, se sorprendió de ver una pequeña manta en el césped, sobre la cual estaba una botella de vino y un plato de panecillos.

El chico se sentó, y ella lo siguió, acomodándose a su lado. Le sirvió una copa de vino y se la pasó.

—Espero que esa pequeña cena bajo las estrellas sea suficiente para que me perdones— murmuró Mikhail.

Roxanne no pudo evitar soltar una risita y después se abalanzó sobre él, besando y tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

—Espera— dijo Mikhail entre jadeos, apartándose un poco de su novia —, tenemos que comernos los buchteln. Los hizo mi madre, y me va a matar si no los probamos siquiera.

Roxanne asintió, tomó uno de los panecillos y le dio una gran mordida. Ya tendrían toda la noche para lo demás.


	3. Maldita primavera

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

¡Ah, la primavera! Esa maravillosa estación donde los árboles se llenan de pájaros cantarines, los prados se colorean con las flores que empiezan a abrirse y el sol visita más a menudo a los ingleses.

Todos creen que es tan perfecta, excepto Lucy. Ella odia el inicio de la primavera, porque significa el brote de su alergia y con eso su reclusión en la torre Gryffindor. Como todas las primaveras, está sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, viendo hacia los jardines en floración. Frunce el ceño, molesta consigo misma por haberse olvidado otra vez la dichosa poción contra la alergia.

Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts hace tres años, siempre pasaba la primera semana de esa estación encerrada en su habitación, esperando que sus padres le enviaran la poción que había olvidado empacar. A veces, deseaba ser una cerebrito como su hermana mayor, tal vez así recordaría algo tan importante para su salud.

Sonándose la nariz por enésima vez, se encamina hacia una de las mesas en la sala común, lista para escribir la carta a su madre, pidiendo –o mejor dicho, rogando- para que le envíe su tratamiento. Justo al terminar de escribir, su primo Fred la interrumpe.

—Te busca Molly. Está en el Gran Comedor.

Lucy se levanta sin ganas, toma su bufanda y se envuelve en ella, cubriendo por completo su boca y su nariz, manteniéndose así protegida del polen. Lo más velozmente que puede, baja hacia el lugar indicado por su primo y, al entrar, ve a su hermana en la mesa de su casa, Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué pasa Bolly?

Molly torce su boca al oír el nombre distorsionado de esa manera, pero Lucy no puede pronunciarlo mejor, no con la nariz congestionada.

—Ay Lucy, otra vez te has olvidado la poción —no pregunta, conoce muy bien a su pequeña hermana.

La menor no está de humor para escuchar uno de los sermones de Molly y abre la boca para replicar, cuando la Ravenclaw le enseña un frasco. Es su poción contra la alergia.

—¡Eres la bejor! —grita, la abraza y le besa la mejilla.

Molly se aparta, limpiando con la manga de su túnica la mejilla embarrada de mocos, regalo de su hermanita. Hace una semana le mandó una carta a sus padres pidiéndoles el tratamiento de Lucy, pues odiaba verla vagando como inferi cada primavera.


End file.
